


Fight me?

by buttholdt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: God this is awful, M/M, don't look at me, everything i write is so short, nurse!erwin, yet another one inspired by something i saw on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttholdt/pseuds/buttholdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Levi met the blond, handsome nurse, who looked irritatingly like he’d come straight from a photoshoot and pulled on a uniform, Levi had told him to, “Fight me,” from under the small mountain of pillows he’d gotten hold of to hide himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight me?

The first time Levi met the blond, handsome nurse, who looked irritatingly like he’d come straight from a photoshoot and pulled on a uniform, Levi had told him to, “Fight me,” from under the small mountain of pillows he’d gotten hold of to hide himself in.

The blond had just let out a chuckle, shaking his head a little as he moved the pillows, murmuring something about fighting Levi when he was better. The other wasn’t paying too much attention, shifting enough to learn the man’s name from his name tag – _Erwin Smith_ – before he buried his head back down, fingers itching for a cigarette, though he’d been told that was the reason why he was currently laying bored half to death in the hospital bed in the first place. As the man left, Levi watched his figure retreat, letting out a long sigh, before wincing as he began coughing again.

 

* * *

 

The second time Levi met the blond, handsome nurse, the other was saying something about checking vitals. Levi had told him to, “Fight me,” once again, not wanting any more people fussing around him like he was a wilting flower. However, as soon as he’d gotten his words out, Levi found himself gasping for breath, hacking out more harsh-sounding coughs. Calming down after a minute, Erwin had simply smiled, shaking his head.

“I’ll fight you some other time,” he’d said. “If I fought you now, you’d only end up winning.”

Levi had met his response with a sneer, gulping down water from the glass he’d poured himself, quietly grateful for whoever had thought to leave the fresh jug on the small, otherwise bare hospital side table.

 

* * *

 

The third time Levi met the blond, handsome nurse, he’d been discharged, waiting down in the main lobby for his lift home to arrive. His time in the hospital had been, in his own honest opinion, disgusting, and he couldn’t wait to be home so he could bathe the collected filth off himself. Even the thought of his bathtub calmed him greatly.

He was sat in the corner, torn between watching the wall clock’s hands tick by, and glancing down to his phone for any indication that the other was outside and waiting. As he looked up again, he found that Erwin was obstructing his view, and Levi raised a questioning eyebrow as a paper cup of what was presumably tea, judging by the faint scent, was set down on the coffee table, complete with shitty plastic lid covering the top.

“I have patients to check on, but I’m glad you’re better now,” Erwin had said, complete with his disgustingly charming smile. “I hope I won’t be seeing you in here again.”

And with that, he was off, moving through the lobby like he owned the place. Levi had rolled his eyes, though, as soon as he was sure the other had gone, he'd reached forwards to pick up the gift shop’s own personal brand of poorly brewed tea, only to be met with what was presumably Erwin’s number scrawled neatly on the side, with the words ‘Fight me?’ written underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i don't know how hospitals work
> 
> this time the idea came from http://officialcadbane.tumblr.com/post/121299145514/ohsebs-ohsebs-ohsebs-my-nurse-just-came-in  
> has it been done before? probably. did i check? god, no.


End file.
